


02. Middles

by aimmyarrowshigh



Series: The Old Guard Drabbles [2]
Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Boundaries, Canon Compliant, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:07:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25955704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aimmyarrowshigh/pseuds/aimmyarrowshigh
Summary: Middles.Nile's been new to teams before and knows the dance of finding boundaries, toeing the line to avoid stirring up half-finished arguments or reopening old wounds. This team, though, have issues dating back to the Bronze Age, and finding emotional landmines is a bit more involved.
Relationships: Andy | Andromache of Scythia & Nile Freeman & Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani & Nicky | Nicolò di Genova
Series: The Old Guard Drabbles [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1883827
Comments: 6
Kudos: 104





	02. Middles

The biggest learning curve that Nile finds in being immortal is less about putting her human fears on pause—pain and illness and blood—and more about feeling for the edges of arguments that started before anyone alive today's deadest dead ancestors were born and still haven't quite been resolved. She's the newbie. Doesn't want to push buttons.

Quýnh is the most obvious sore spot, but there are others, too. Emotional bruises last much longer than physical ones ever could. 

(Nickyand Joe go all cold and awkward once when Nile asks about Shakespeare, and she's _dying_ —ha—to know why.)


End file.
